riordanfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Dioniso
}} Dioniso è il dio Greco della vendemmia, vino, follia, feste, estasi e teatro. E' conosciuto anche come il Signor D, il direttore di campo di Campo mezzosangue. È stato posto come direttore da suo padre Zeus come punizione per aver rincorso una ninfa off limits. Dopo il decreto che siglava che l'Olimpo sarebbe stato chiuso e che gli dei non avrebbero avuto alcun contatto con i loro figli semidei, fu richiamato all'Olimpo. La sua controparte Romana è Bacco. Dioniso è interpretato da Luke Camilleri in ''Il ladro di fulmini''. E' interpretato da Stanley Tucci nel film Percy Jackson e gli dei dell'Olimpo - Il mare dei mostri. Storia , his father]]Dioniso veniva spesso chiamato "nato due volte" a causa delle circostanze intorno alla sua nascita. Sua madre era una donna mortale chiamata Semele, figlia del re Cadmo di Tebe, e suo padre era Zeus. Questo lo rende l'unico Olimpico ad avere un genitore mortale e, secondo alcune tradizioni, l'unico essere nato come semidio. Come per la maggior parte degli atti di infedeltà di Zeus, Era divenne gelosa quando scoprì che Semele era incinta del figlio di Zeus. Si travestì da balia (o vecchia in alcune storie) e fece sì che Semele iniziasse a dubitare che fosse davvero Zeus. Mentre era sotto mentite spoglie, Era convinse Semele a chiedere a Zeus di rivelare la sua vera forma e, per assicurarsi che lo facesse, giurare sul fiume Stige, che è sacro agli dei greci e un giuramento infrangibile. Zeus ha cercato di aggirare la promessa, ma alla fine ha giurato sul fiume Stige, e Semele chiese di vedere la sua vera forma. Incapace di riprendere la promessa, lo fece e fu ridotta in cenere. Zeus riuscì comunque a salvare il bambino, cucendolo nella sua coscia fino a quando nacque pochi mesi dopo come un bambino adulto sul monte Pramno in Icaria. È nato come semidio, come Hercules e Perseo. Zeus mandò via il piccolo Dioniso con Hermes, che portò Dioniso dal re Atamante e dalla moglie Ino, sorella di Semele e zia materna di Dioniso. Ermes assegnò loro Dioniso come ragazza per nasconderlo dal disprezzo di Era. Quando Dioniso aveva tre anni, fu scoperto da Era che disperse i suoi guardiani e i loro figli infliggendo pazzia alla famiglia, sopravvivendo solo quando Zeus lo trasformò in una capra per nasconderlo. In seguito il ragazzo fu poi portato nelle ninfe della pioggia del Monte Nissa. Lo allevarono durante l'infanzia, e Zeus, per premiare le ninfe per le loro cure, le pose nel cielo notturno come nuova costellazione; le Iadi. Una volta cresciuto, ha scoperto la vite e ha estratto il succo. A questo punto fu colpito dalla pazzia di Era e finì per vagare in varie parti del mondo, attraverso l'Egitto e la Siria. Alla fine si diresse verso la Frigia, un regno in Anatolia centrale, dove fu trovato dalla Titanessa Rea, che curò Dioniso e gli insegnò i suoi riti religiosi. In seguito, il dio intraprese un viaggio attraverso il mondo, insegnando agli uomini come coltivare la vite e invitandoli a unirsi ai misteri del suo nuovo culto. Era molto bello da giovane, desideroso di sfide. Dioniso in seguito disse che non era bravo nella sua vita umana ma coltivava vino. La gente del suo villaggio lo ha deriso, non conoscendo la sua eredità, suo padre, o conoscendo il suo futuro, e quello che un giorno sarebbe diventato. Più tardi, quando Dioniso fu invitato al Monte Olimpo, fu Estia a offrirgli gentilmente la sua sedia d'oro per evitare qualsiasi conflitto o imbarazzo. Estia era una dea nota per il suo calore e la sua gentilezza. Dioniso quindi salvò sua madre da Ade, e divenne una dea sul Monte Olimpo, con il nuovo nome Tione, presiedendo alla frenesia ispirata da suo figlio Dioniso. Quando Teseo abbandonò Arianna che dormiva sul Naxos, Dioniso la trovò e la sposò. Quando morì, andò negli Inferi e la salvò, portandola sul Monte Olimpo, dove la rese immortale. Una volta si travestì da mortale in riva al mare e alcuni marinai lo avvistarono. Pensavano che fosse un principe, e hanno cercato di rapirlo e tenerlo per un riscatto o venderlo in schiavitù. Cercarono di legargli le mani dietro la schiena, ma nessuna corda lo avrebbe tenuto al palo. A questo punto Dioniso si trasformò in un leone e lasciò libero un orso. Ha ucciso quelli con cui è venuto in contatto, e quelli che sono saltati giù dalla nave sono stati trasformati in delfini come atto di misericordia. L'unico sopravvissuto era il timoniere Acoetes, che lo aveva riconosciuto come un dio, e cercò di fermare i suoi compagni fin dall'inizio. Campo Mezzosangue Dopo aver inseguito ninfa della foresta off limits per due volte, Zeus lo punì mettendolo al comando di Campo Mezzosangue per 100 anni. Durante questo periodo, non gli è permesso bere vino (quindi beve diversi litri di Diet Coke) o coltivare l'uva per il vino, anche se usa i suoi poteri su altre piante come le fragole che aiutano con le spese del campo con il nome di copertura Delphi Strawberry Service. ''Percy Jackson e gli dei dell'Olimpo Il ladro di fulmini'' Galleria Zeus and Baby Dionysus.gif|Zeus and the young Dionysus. Dionysus_statue.jpg dionysus2-0135.jpg|Dionysus' statue scan0001.jpg|Bacchus by Michaelangelo Riferimenti en:Dionysus es:Dionisio